<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clickbait by RoseThorn14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359618">Clickbait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseThorn14/pseuds/RoseThorn14'>RoseThorn14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dimension 20 (Web Series), Fantasy High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic Riz gukgak, Asexual Riz Gukgak, Bisexual Fabian Aramais Seacaster, F/F, F/M, Fantasy High Freshman Year Spoilers (Dimension 20), Fantasy High Sophomore Year Spoilers (Dimension 20), Getting Together, High School, Lesbian Adaine, M/M, Multi, Teenage Drama, The Harvestmen, religous trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseThorn14/pseuds/RoseThorn14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adaine and Riz didn’t really consider the repercussions of becoming internet famous. Both of them had endured relative fame before, what with being the defeaters of Kalvaxus, and the Oracle and a damn good detective respectively.</p><p>However, the beginning of their Junior Year brings a whole new level of attention. It seems that being on the same YouTube channel as two rock stars really gets people's attention. Especially, when its one which updated almost weekly through the Summer (what? It wasn’t their fault their lives were ridiculous and deserved to be memorialised through video) and only grew in popularity instead of dying like they’d all thought it would.</p><p>A story of Adaine and Riz having to deal with their new fame interrupting their daily lives whilst they try and complete their Junior Year. Riz just wants to be the best detective there is, without his work being delayed by people recognising him and Adaine would rather her personal life be left alone, especially when she just might finally be interested in someone. Maybe.</p><p>Oh, and, on top of all that, they have to deal with the revival of the Harvest Men, and the fact their teacher might just be evil (again). But, really, that was the easy part.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adaine Abernant/Original Female Character(s), Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth, Ragh Barkrock/Fabian Aramais Seacaster, Ragh Barkrock/Fabian Aramais Seacaster/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dimension 20 Big Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. At Least They Won't Murder Someone on the First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for the Dimension 20 Big Bang</p><p>The lovely crayfishcoffee over on tumblr did a fanart piece that corresponds to this. They posted it on Twitter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adaine was surprised that she hadn’t noticed it before.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>But to be fair, she had been kind of busy over the Summer, what with doing her homework and working on her relationships with Jawbone and her sister, as well as dealing with the political fallout and repercussions of a revolution in Fallinel. Admittedly, the last one had preoccupied her the most.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>One and a half months after Spring Break, Aelwyn had gone back to Fallinel to 'make thinks right'. Three months later, the Council of Elves had been destroyed, the government had completely reformed, and Aelwyn was a queen. To be fair, she wasn't <em>the </em>queen, there were four in the new system in Fallinel, and they were all democratically elected every fifty years (which was the absolute shortest amount of time they were able to institute without incurring <em>another </em>coupe).</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Tracker and Ragh, who had also contributed greatly to the revolution, hadn't come out of it with empty pockets either. Tracker was now confident in her official international role as High Priestess of Galicaea, and Ragh had an official position as an Advisor to Fallinel. Both of them had moved back to Solace for the time being, with Tracker strengthening the chapters of her Church in Solace, as well as coordinating with their sister religion, the Followers of Cassandra, and Ragh attending a university in Bastion City to get degrees in Diplomacy and International Relations. Adaine hadn't met him yet, but she'd heard that Ragh had also gotten himself an elven boyfriend, who was incredibly nice according Kristen, the only one of the Bad Kids to have met him. He'd promised the bring him when he came into Elmville that weekend.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>After the revolution, Adaine had agreed to take on duties as the Oracle within Fallinel, and part of the new treaties and alliances between Highcourt, Fallinel and Solace meant that she needed to attend various diplomatic events for every nation, as her position as Oracle now applied across all those nations.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>So, it was easy to see how she might have been a bit too distracted to really pay attention to social media, if she had ever been inclined to really keep up to date with it in the first place. The only reason she had any social media profiles at all was because her friends and Aelwyn had signed up for her. She had maybe four posts on each site, all either pictures of friends and family, or information about wizards.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Really, someone should have told her.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>As it was, Adaine found herself somewhat miffed when they walked past Oakshield Middle School, and the playground went quiet, the kids all staring at her, Fig and Kristen as they walked to school, since Jawbone had needed to go in early, and they'd all elected to walk together instead of driving in with him.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>As soon as they rounded the corner, Adaine heard whispers break out in the schoolyard, the voices slowly rising in excitement.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"That was weird," Adaine murmured to her two friends. "What was that about?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Oh, it was probably from the channel. Our last two videos did really well," Fig said absentmindedly as she checked her eyeliner, which she'd accidentally smudged at breakfast. "Lola said that it was a big hit with the younger audience."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Adaine's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kristen glanced at her. "The FantaTube channel? You know, the videos that we do every week. The ones you're in. The ones you <em>help </em>on."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"People watch those?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Yeah," Fig replied. "Like a lot of people."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Have you even looked at our channel?" Kristen asked and Adaine held her hands up.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"I haven't checked social media all summer. The last time I was on it was when I posted that picture of Jawbone and I before at the end of school year."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Adaine," Fig said slowly, "Are you telling me you missed yourself getting famous?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Adaine frowned. "No, I <em>have </em>been getting more attention as the Oracle."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kristen rolled her eyes. "That's <em>boring responsible </em>fame. I've been getting it too now that I'm the Saint and the leader of a Church and all that. I'm talking about proper fame. Like a rockstar."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Like Fig?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Yes!" the archdevil chirped. "The channel has actually been really good marketing for the Cig Figs. Lola grumbled about it a lot at first, but after seeing last month's sale figures, she's stopped bothering me about it. She mentioned something about it 'humanising' us."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Adaine's frown deepened as they continued forward. "Is this going to be a thing, or do I just need to not talk to Middle Schoolers?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kristen and Fig glanced at each other, and some silent understanding passed between them (or a very well concealed message, because Adaine didn't feel the magic current which signified the spell).</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"No," Kristen finally said. "We should be fine."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>They got to Aguefort not much later, and Adaine put the event out of her mind. She'd never been concerned with social media and she wasn't about to start now; especially not when she'd probably get bothered by a bunch of strangers. The occasional awed whisper followed her down the halls, but honestly, she was used to it. The Bad Kids had been the sort of popular that inspired whispers ever since they'd killed Coach Daybreak, and every situation they got themselves into only seemed to contribute to their dangerous reputation.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>So, it was fairly normal. Her more casual friends within the school greeted her as she made her way to her locker to deposit her books and a few of her closer ones even came in for hugs. The only strange event that really caught her attention was the group of freshman that literally dived out of her way when she rounded a corner in a corridor.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>However, Adaine was quickly distracted from their weird behaviour when she glimpsed who was collecting their books only a few lockers down from her own.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Rhaezella," she called out to the winged half elf demigod.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The Archmage snapped her gaze around, smiling widely when her eyes found Adaine.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Hi!" the girl greeted, closing her locker as she stepped up to Adaine, her midnight black wings fluttering, the white flecks dotted throughout it catching the light and glimmering.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"I didn't know you'd be here!" Adaine exclaimed, matching the girl's happy expression.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Rhaezella tugged at the end of her braided, stark white hair.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Yeah, I only decided a few weeks ago. Amara agreed that I needed a change."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Adaine nodded understandingly. The girl's sister, Amara Starkterian, a High Elf of the Dawn, like Fabian's mother, was another of the four Queens of Fallinel. In fact, Adaine and Rhaezella had met at one of the many fancy balls that had been thrown over the summer in honour of their sisters. They'd especially bonded after finding out that they were magical counterparts. Whilst Adaine now watched over the future in her position as Oracle and served as a thread tying the past, present and future together, Rhaezella was the anchor between the planes of existence, her body acting as a conduit to ensure that the magical threads linking them all together did not become unstable. It was nice knowing that someone else was going through something similar to herself, and Rhaezella was cool.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Plus, she could get needing a break after all the elf drama. Like Adaine, Rhaezella hadn't had the best time in Fallinel. Especially since the position of Archmage hadn't past to a citizen of Fallinel in some millennia. The elves hadn't been too keen to let her go once they'd gotten their hands on her.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Rhaezella glanced down, pink dusting her dark cheeks. "I didn't text you on the crystal that Amara got me because I… ah… wanted it to be a surprise."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Adaine also found herself glancing down, her ears warming as she tucked her hair, behind her ear.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Oh, well, it was a nice one. A nice surprise that is."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Rhaezella glanced up at her.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"That's good. I'm glad. I didn't know… I didn't want you to think that I don't like you, I mean that I don't enjoy our friendship."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Adaine's smile widened even as her blush spread to her cheeks. "No. I liked it. I also enjoy our friendship."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"That's… great."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>An awkward silence bloomed between them as they both looked away from each other.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Do you have your timetable yet?" Adaine asked, taking out her own magically updating sheet of paper.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Yeah," Rhaezella said, doing the same. "I have General Magic in the gym."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Adaine grinned. "I do too! Shall I walk you there?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Rhaezella inclined her head respectfully. "That would be much appreciated. I'm fairly confident with my ability to navigate the school, but this… environment is very new to me. I'm not used to everything being so modern."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Adaine hummed in sympathy as she closed her locker. Solace was the outlier within the world in its technological advancements. Fallinel was only just now starting to integrate technology into their entirely magic run society.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"You've done well adjusting," she complimented as they started walking over to the gym. "You certainly got the clothes right."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The girl really had done a surprisingly good job of dressing herself. There was a messy conglomerate of cultures, classes and races at Aguefort, so she wouldn't have been too out of place if she had turned up in a traditional elven robe or dress. However, she'd managed to piece together a rather fashionable ensemble, with black cargo pants, matching cargo boots and a tight grey long sleeve top that had slits in the back for her wings. Her necklace accentuated the look; a light purple star shaped crystal pendant on a black cord that hung over chest which acted as Rhaezella's magical focus and was one of the two gifts her godly parent had given her.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Rhaezella beamed. "Thank you! I must admit, there have been things that I'm struggling with though."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Adaine grinned. "I'd be happy to help with anything I can."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Rhaezella nodded and pulled her crystal out of the pocket of her cargo pants and started listing a few questions about its features, and they were both absorbed in the conversation as they made their way to the gym.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Someone had set up a stage like they did for prom, and the various magical teachers from the many different mage classes were standing on top of it. And, it looked like every single sophomore, junior and senior who practiced magic in any capacity was milling around the gym.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Adaine quickly found the rest of the Bad Kids, barring Riz, who she knew had Encountering Magic out on the oval, presumably where the rest of the juniors and sophomores were grouped. Ayda, for some reason, was also there. Professor Aguefort had put out an order to let her roam freely in the school and between classes whenever she wanted, though she usually spent her days managing Compass Points, which had had an increase in both customers and workers recently.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>As if summoned by thought, their principle appeared on the stage in a flash of light and a loud bang.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Good day, intrepid adventurers," he greeted. "After much deliberation over the summer holidays, the staff and I have come to a decision that we should have a general magic class once a week, where every magic practitioner of every form and level spends an hour and a half together, learning theory and practical exercises about how to manage their powers."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Adaine frowned. "This sounds like a recipe for trouble."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Professor Aguefort pointed straight at her. "Exactly! Thank you, Miss Abernant, or rather, Princess Abernant, that is precisely what this school stands for."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Adaine blushed and wished the ground would swallow her up as any eyes turned to her. She should have known that standing near the middle of the crowd, and speaking quietly, wouldn't have saved her.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"I would like to welcome our new Druidic Teacher, Anansi-Din Calyote. They will be taking over the role after the unfortunate demise of Professor Demrandor in their travels across the Swamps of Runi and the Mountains of Chaos. They will also be assisting with the Ranger, Cleric and Sorcery courses."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He clapped his hands together. "Now, I will leave this lesson to our very capable teachers."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>And, with that, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Frankly, it was one of his least dramatic exits.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The remaining teachers glanced around at each other before the Arcana teacher, Professor Casterwell stepped forward.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"I know this will be strange for a lot of you," she said. "And I can see that you've all drifted towards your friends and adventuring parties. So, for today, why don't you all just get into groups - I don't care what size - and start playing around with your magic? Before you start, don't do any damage dealing spells, and don't stab yourselves just so your friends can demonstrate their healing spells. Just do other ones."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>There was a chorus of sighs and a few groans throughout the gym and the professor rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"For now, we'll come around and check on you. Feel free to mingle with kids that you haven't before, but I know that you probably won't, since you're all teenagers."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>There were a couple of muted chuckles throughout the hall at her deadpan, and then everyone was moving into their own groups.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The Bad Kids (minus Riz) formed a loose circle with five out of the seven maidens, with Penny and Katja being the only ones who were in Encountering Magic. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"I give it five minutes before someone throws a damage inducing spell and they have to start pulling out the heals," Kristen said immediately.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Sam snorted and crossed her arms. "Try three."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Well, let's not be the one to start it," Adaine said firmly, already catching where this line of conversation would lead. Good natured banter would turn to posturing would turn to fighting and she wasn't having it. Not today. "Despite our reputation, I don't actually enjoy getting detention."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Fig rolled her eyes. "You're no fun, Adaine."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>But she grinned as she said it and then hummed a note, causing a small illusion of a fire to appear at the centre of their circle. Danielle smiled at her and added to the illusion by causing a pretend swamp to surround the fire, giving it an eery glow.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Before long, Kristen was also contributing to the scene as a weird fake sacrificial ritual unfolded out in front of them, with Damian also contributing the small bits of illusion magic he had started to pick up over the last few months.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Adaine snorted as she watched the ridiculousness of it build, with Gorgug adding a small army of robots.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Ayda blinked at it for a few moments from her spot between Fig and Adaine in the circle, before she turned to Adaine, looking past her. She held her hand out, leaning around the front of Adaine.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Hello, Archmage, it is an honour to meet you. My name is Ayda Aguefort."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Rhaezella, who's frown had been steadily building, tore her eyes away from the chaos that was slowly escalating in front of them (someone was going to start using tangible spells soon and that would surely just make the whole situation explode).</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"The Wizard of the Compass Points library. My predecessor respected you greatly," she said as she took her hand.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Ayda's pressed her lips together as they broke off their brief handshake. "They must have met one of my past lives. That wasn't me. I am not as accomplished as they were."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Rhaezella smiled. "I don't know, I heard that you braved the Forest of the Nightmare King and helped free a goddex."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Ayda blinked. "Yes. I did do that."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Rhaezella inclined her head forward. "It is an honour to meet the keeper of such a prestigious and extensive library."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Ayda's wings fluttered in the way that Adaine had come to learn meant she was quietly pleased and Adaine felt something warm in her chest, for some reason inordinately pleased that the two were getting along.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"What classes will you be taking?" Ostentatia, who was standing beside Rhaezella, asked.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The demigod frowned. "I have studied extensively as a wizard under the schools of Evocation and Abjuration, though my sister suggested magic may be more suited to Sorcery or Cleric classes because of my heritage. Professor Aguefort has split my timetable between all three somehow, as well as put me on a rotation between all magical disciplines."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Adaine perked up at that. "He also put me on that rotation. He said that my position means that I should understand all types of magic. And I think he's using some sort of advanced chronomancy to have us do more classes than we should physically be able to do. He's also added Sorcery and Ranging for me. I think the last one is an elf thing."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Rhaezella looked to her. "My brother, who has moved here as my legal guardian for the next year, is a ranger, if you need any help with those classes. He insists on teaching me archery and survival."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Adaine laughed. "Fig's Mum, Sandra-Lynn, is a Ranger. After our last quest she's started doing the same with Fig and I."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>She quickly continued her explanation before Rhaezella could ask. "Sandra-Lynn is my dad's girlfriend and we all live together."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"That sounds nice," Rhaezella observed, a small smile flitting across her features.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"It really is," Adaine agreed.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>All of a sudden, Kristen was blasted by a beam of light, which knocked her prone and filled the air with a sickening combination of cooked flesh and freshly cooked popcorn.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Immediately, the whole group was on edge, with Fig and Ostentatia kneeling down beside Kristen as everyone else withdrew their weapons or summoned spells to their fingertips. Adaine, herself, put a hand on hilt of the Sword of Sight as she prepared to cast Ray of Sickness to her fingers. To either side of her, Ayda's eyes began to glow a molten red whilst Rhaezella out a hand on her necklace, tugging the pendant off it, the jagged crystal shifting and changing in her hand.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>They all paused as they saw a kid with his arm outstretched and a golden ring on his finger, which was glowing, glaring fiercely at Kristen.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"What the fuck, my guy?" Fabian asked, his sheet clutched in his hand.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The kid, who was pale with blonde hair and deep blue eyes, didn't break his glare.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Just because everyone's obsessed with you, doesn't mean that you can get away with what you did, Heathen," he hissed, his ring glowing brighter.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Adaine's eyesight flashed with a vision a few seconds in the future and she batted the next spell he tried to cast out of the air as both Gorgug and Zelda lunged forward. Zelda danced out behind him, sweeping low as Gorgug shoved him with his shoulder, causing the kid to go sprawling.  He tried to push himself up, but Rhaezella held her hand out, the crystal in her hand elongating into a long, double-bladed sword, which glowed violet, the same light surrounding the kid and freezing his movements.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Both Gorgug and Zelda pointed their weapons at the prone boy.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Hey! What's going on here?" someone asked and Adaine looked over to see the new Druid teacher walking up to them.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"This asshole just cast a damage spell at Kristen!" Fig said. "Out of nowhere!"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kristen was sitting up and holding her head in her hand. "Yeah! What the hell dude? What did I do to you?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The kid just continued to glare at Kristen, unable to move under Rhaezella's spell.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Professor Calyote glanced at the demigod.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Hey, can you let it up, kid?" he asked, nodding over to the prone boy. "I kinda need to get to the bottom of this."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Rhaezella frowned but she lowered her weapon, which changed back into the star pendant.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The professor crossed his arms as the glow around the boy faded and he scrambled backwards onto his hands. He was still glaring directly at Kristen, only pausing for a second to glance up at the teacher who was standing over him.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Now, what's going on here?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"That heretic must pay for her sins!"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The professor raised an eyebrow, glancing back at Kristen who had furrowed her eyebrows as Damian helped her to her feet.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He fixed the kid with a flat gaze. "It's from my understanding that Miss Applebees is not only the High Priestess of a Church but also a Saint, that seems pretty much as far from heretical as you can get."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"You betrayed him."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Rhaezella leant her head to the side. "Him?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The boy didn't look at her but he answered. "Helio! How could you do that to him! To us! And now you consort with these… creatures. Your soul will burn in hell for your heresy!"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The professor uncrossed his arms and raised his hands. "Okay. Alright. That's enough. Obviously, there is a lot of religious stuff going on right now."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He looked down at the kid. "You can't just attack other students here… well, not for religious disagreements you can't. I'm going to give you detention cause what you just did? Not okay."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The teacher waved his hand and the kid was floated upwards a few feet and then dropped, the boy only just managing to get his feet underneath him before he was dumped on the floor again.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Now, you're gonna turn around and you're gonna go finish this lesson with your friends and then you'll go to detention after school," Professor Calyote said, staring at him seriously as he handed the boy a pink detention slip.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The kid's face turned bright red but he took a step back, about to comply with the command.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>However, before the boy could turn around, the professor said, "And kid?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The boy paused, looking at the teacher.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"I would suggest you think twice before pulling something like that again. You can get away with a lot at this school but you need to remember that most of the kids here can hit as hard as you can, and many of them have full adventuring parties behind their back. There won't always be a teacher ready step in and give you a detention to save you from getting your ass handed to you."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The colour in the kid's face brightened and he scowled before he huffed and stormed off towards a group of other humans.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Their group was silent for a few moments before they all untensed, lowering their weapons and powering down their spells, though all of them were still ready to act.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Okay, what the fuck was that?" Fabian asked.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The professor shrugged. "A lot of people moved to Elmville over the summer, and many of them were of the Helioc and Sol churches. I know the school got a surge in paladin and cleric transfer students."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"And you just allowed them to come here?" Adaine asked. "After everything that happened two years ago."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The professor raised his eyebrows as he looked at Adaine. "If they meet the requirements to become an adventurer and want to do so, then Aguefort Adventuring Academy won't turn them away. That is the school's policy. If you have issue with it, then take it up with the principal."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Adaine glanced down, she could feel a blush rising in her cheeks.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>However, before her thoughts could start spiralling, the teacher took a step towards her.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"It's alright, Miss Abernant. I wasn't trying to reprimand you or imply anything about your character," he assured her. "Your worries are valid. Members of those faith aren't exactly known for being… accepting. I would advise all of you to be more cautious this year. And I'm looking forward to seeing you, Miss Starkterian and Miss Applebees in Cleric classes, and Miss Nightingale, Miss Abernant, Miss Aguefort and Miss Starkterian, in Sorcery classes."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>And with that, the professor walked away.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Adaine frowned as she watched the copper skinned man retreat into the crowd. His hair was a reddish brown and though his eyes had been a normal looking sort of warm brown that had seemed comforting in their intensity, his gaze had seemed somewhat… off. Something in the way he moved didn't entirely match up with his human visage.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Okay," Danielle said, breaking Adaine out of her focus, putting her hands on her hips. "That was weird, right?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Antiope nodded her head. "What sort of dumbass thinks it's a good idea to attack us? And alone as well?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kristen pursed a lips and clenched her hand around her staff. "It wasn't about winning. It was about making a statement. I know these religious types."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>She groaned. "They're gonna be such a pain!"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Adaine felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end and, though she didn't see a vision, her gut was filled with a sick sense of dread.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"I - I think it's going to be much more than that."<br/> </p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Fig asked. "Is it a vision?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Adaine shook her head. "No… but something very bad is going to happen."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"What!" Gorgug asked. "When?"</p>
<p><br/>"I don't - I don't know. It's just bad!"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Adaine felt her breathing pick up, and as she did, Boggy leaped out of her backpack and onto her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek. She immediately felt some of the tension leek out of her body.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Familiars are permitted here?" Rhaezella asked.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Adaine nodded.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The demigod smiled and snapped her fingers, causing the air in front of her to shimmer as a cat blinked into existence. It was a shadowy purple, almost translucent as its fur shifted and changed. It meowed and leapt up, changing into a crown mid-air and landing on Rhaezella's shoulder. Ayda also grinned and opened up her bag, causing GAF to float upwards in his sphere of water.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The three wizards shared a gleeful look and for as second, Adaine's unease melted away.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>From the very next period, Adaine found herself swept up in a whirlwind of classes and school activities. Whatever magic that Professor Aguefort had pulled to allow Adaine, Ayda and Rhaezella to attend a truly impossible amount of classes (whilst also giving Ayda enough time to fully run her library) was some masterful casting, but it left Adaine exhausted at the end of the day. She'd take her classes, she;d go home and she'd study as she hung out with the rest of the Bad Kids, who all invariably hung out at Mordred Manner together for the afternoon until they absolutely had to go home.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kristen had been miserable to hang out with the whole week because she was moping about being away from Tracker, who had decided to sign up for a course at Elemine University with Ragh, her accomplishments in Fallinel and her position within the Church of Galicaea giving her a strong enough resume to gain entry into the Adventuring College even though she hadn't graduated from High School. Adaine and Fig had spent much of their time trying to cheer her up or ignoring the very obvious phone sex that they engaged in.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>All of this meant that Adaine rather felt like she had been caught in a hurricane, as she dived back into the motions of school. She found that she liked how the extra classes pushed her, even if they filled her days more than they had been in previous years. She liked the ability to study what she wanted when she wanted, which was, essentially what she was doing, as her timetable always shifted so that she had the exact class she expected to have, only pulling her back into reality for lunchtimes and the end of day.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Friday came around more quickly than Adaine had imagined it could and in the blink of an eye, she was walking down the hall on her way to AV Club (the only club with kids nerdy enough stay back on a Friday night to attend).</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>As she made her way down the hall, she was distracted by a glowing purple light down a corridor that was more shadowy than it should have been in afternoon.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>She glanced down it and found a familiar figure sitting on the floor, leant up against the way, black wings fanning out behind her back. Adaine crept quietly down the hallway, using the light steps that she'd learnt in her Ranging class.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>As she crept closer, she saw that Rhaezella was balancing a thick textbook in her lap as her familiar, Safiya, coiled around her legs in the form of a long, black snake.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>As she approached, Adaine noticed gold and silver streams of liquid running down the girl's face.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Uh… Rhaezella?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The demigod's head snapped up and she stared at Adaine with wide eyes, immediately scrubbing a hand across her face and covering her sleeve in the shimmery liquid.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Adaine," the girl gasped. "It is… good to see you."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Are you alright?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The girl's expression wobbled as she sucked in a shaky breath. "I… yes, of course, I have no reason not to be."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Are you sure?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Rhaezella tried to smile up at Adaine, but her expression crumpled halfway through the motion and she bowed her head.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Can I sit down?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>A nod and Adaine sat down cross-legged in front of the demigod.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"What's wrong? Your classes aren't too much are they? The thing that Professor Aguefort pulled with the time is kind of overwhelming."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Rhaezella glanced up at Adaine. "No… I mean yes. I mean…"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>She took a deep breath. "My classes are going fine. I have more to catch up on than I anticipated but all of the teachers are very accommodating."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Adaine nodded in understanding. Missing a year and a half of school because you’d spent a year trapped in the upper planes by the gods and another six months stuck in a prison in Fallinel would put anyone behind.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"You can come study with me," Adaine offered. "I'm always looking for someone else who will actually do work. As it is, Fig keeps trying to distract Ayda and Riz side-tracks himself with cases and the rest of my friends are really noisy. I would like someone who just wants to work quietly."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Rhaezella blinked rapidly and whispered. "Thank you, that is very kind of you."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Yeah, well, the Archmage and the Oracle should stick together for once."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"It hasn't happened for over a thousand years."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Adaine shrugged. "Well, times are changing."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Rhaezella snorted. "That they are."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"You said you were fine with your classes… so what <em>is </em>the matter?" Adaine asked, furrowing her eyebrows.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Rhaezella swallowed. "It's all just… a lot. So much has changed and keeps on changing. And Josh isn't home a lot. He and Amara are trying really hard… but we only met last month and I can't… I don't know… It's just too much."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Adaine carefully reached a hand out and put her hand on Rhaezella's knee. "I think you should talk to the Guidance Councillor. My dad, Jawbone, is really good at this kind of stuff."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"I wouldn't want to bother him," Rhaezella said with a shake of her head.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Dude, it's literally his job," Adaine assured her. "And you can come home with us after if you want. I have AV club and Jawbone usually stays late so he can drive me home, and to meet with any students who need him."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Rhaezella hesitated but nodded after a few seconds. "Okay. I… that sounds good."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Adaine grinned. "Great!"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>She stood up and helped Rhaezella to her feet as they made their way to Jawbone's office.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Is that Abjuration and Metamagic? My sister has a copy I think…"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Riz practically pounced on Adaine as soon as she walked in the door.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"You're late."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Adaine glanced at the clock on the wall. "Only by two minutes."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>She was originally going to be fifteen minutes early and hadn't spent <em>that</em> much time with Rhaezella.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Riz scowled at her. "You're <em>always </em>early."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Yeah… well… something came up."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Riz squinted at her for a few seconds before he huffed. "Alright, but I have a lot to tell you."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He took her over to a terminal a little way away from the other five members of the AV club, who were quietly working on their various projects, a few of the journalism members collaborating with them for their pieces.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"So, you know that kid who attacked Kristen?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"The cleric?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Yeah. His name's Mathew Bennington Well I found out everything about him. And I found out a lot. Specifically, about his dad."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Adaine raised her eyes as Riz pulled up file upon file on the computer.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"What's all this?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"His dad's some big businessman. He's campaign for some position in the government but chose Elmville to run his operation from for some reason."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"So?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"I can't get into a lot of it, but I can tell a lot of money, and a lot of other things like artifacts and stuff are being moved around."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"That's what rich people do, Riz. They constantly shuffle their wealth around to get richer and to get tax benefits."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Yeah, but is it ever any good when it also involves the Church and a bunch of shadow corporations?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Shadow corporations?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Ostensibly they're all for little things like cleaning or tissue produce or landscaping, but most of the businesses that Mr Bennington are so much more than that. They have too many people on the pay roll for their income."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Adaine frowned looking through the records that Riz was showing her. "That's… weird."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"And shady. Very shady," Riz muttered. "Which is why I'm going to tail him tomorrow. I picked up one of his memos and it says he's going to some big meeting but to doesn't say with who."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Why haven't you told anyone about this?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"I wanted to build a case first before I come to you all," Riz explained. "Make sure I'm not just being paranoid. Besides, with how much this involves Helio and Sol, I wouldn't want to upset Kristen, especially if this all turns out to be nothing."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Alright… but I don't like this Riz."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"It's a lot I know. But I was wondering if you'd come with me?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Of course I will. I'm not letting you do this on your own."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Riz grinned. "Thanks Adaine."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Hey, nerd squad, remember?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Yeah, nerd squad."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. WE GOT TO TALK TO THE NERD SQUAD!!!!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A group of halfling and dwarven middle school students sit on the bench at their school with their crystals out in Ashgrove.</p><p> </p><p>Lorendac, a blonde dwarven girl with heavily tanned skin who had a propensity for making friendship bracelets (a skill that would one day culminate in her being hired by some of the finest jewellery crafters in Fallinel as part of the new diversity initiatives which were introduced after the reign of the four queens was established), let out a screech as something popped up on her Fantagram feed.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys! You've got to look at this!" she practically squealed. "Someone actually got to talk to the Nerd Squad."</p><p> </p><p>"Both of them?" Francis, a dark-skinned, fair-eyed halfling boy asked.</p><p> </p><p>"It looks like it."</p><p> </p><p>They all shifted around the table so they could see Lorendac's crystal screen as she began to play the video.</p><p> </p><p>The footage was shaky, obviously filmed on a crystal, not a proper camera. The image rapidly zoomed in, so far that it began to become grainy as it focused on a tall, blonde elf in a denim jacket and a sword strapped at her side, and a very short goblin in suit holding a briefcase standing beside her.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe it's them!" a high-pitched voice squeaked from off camera.</p><p> </p><p>The image blurred only to show a, incoherent dark brown image before it rapidly zoomed out to reveal a young Dawn Elf, her dark skin blushed red and her white-blue hair cropped into a bob just like the pale-skinned Moon Elf they had seen on camera a moment before.</p><p> </p><p>"It definitely is!" the girl exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>"We can’t just let this go," the original voice, presumable the young girl who was filming, chirped. "No one ever sees them out alone and they don't do solo vids on their social medias."</p><p> </p><p>"So, we're going over?"</p><p> </p><p>The elven girl frowned. "Nnnn… yes. Yes we should."</p><p> </p><p>The camera whipped around to focus on the goblin and the High Elf again.</p><p> </p><p>"Right. We can't waste this opportunity."</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly."</p><p> </p><p>"We should just go over."</p><p> </p><p>"Definitely."</p><p> </p><p>"Right now."</p><p> </p><p>"Mhmm."</p><p> </p><p>The image dropped to the ground and a low murmuring was heard as the two girls conferred.</p><p> </p><p>Then they pulled away and the Dawn Elf counted, "One, two… three."</p><p> </p><p>The camera jerked back up and the image shook as the goblin and the Moon Elf got steadily larger on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, all that could be seen was the head of the goblin and the top half on the Moon Elf. They glanced over as the girls as they approached, the elf frowning slightly as she locked eyes with the camera.</p><p> </p><p>However, her expression smoothed after a second, and she smiled pleasantly at the two girls.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, can we help you?" she asked politely, pushing her round glasses up her nose.</p><p> </p><p>"Uuum hi, uh Adaine, Miss Elven Oracle and Riz, I mean Mister Riz, er… Mister Gukgak?" the filmer said.</p><p> </p><p>Adaine and Riz blinked at them, their eyebrows furrowing.</p><p> </p><p>"We're huge fans. The Nerd Squad are our favourite Bad Kids."</p><p> </p><p>"Umm… thank you?" Adaine replied, her brow still wrinkled in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Riz raised his Riz so that his watch was in front of his face, frowned, glanced behind him, looked back at the camera, squinted and then widened his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you guys watch the videos, don't you?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Both girls simultaneously yelped, "Yes!"</p><p> </p><p>Riz plastered a smile on his place, whilst Adaine's frown deepened for a moments before she matched his expression.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't realise… we had so many people watching them," Adaine murmured, still smiling warmly at the two kids, even as the corners of her eyes crinkled.</p><p> </p><p>Riz glanced at her, his eyes widening.</p><p> </p><p>"Where have you been? This has happened to me at least three times."</p><p> </p><p>Adaine's eyebrows raised. "While you're…?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yep," Riz didn't bother to say anything else as he turned his full attention to the girls standing in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>"Is there anything you want to ask us?" he questioned, smiling winningly, if not quite as pleasantly as the elf beside him.</p><p> </p><p>The video shook and the image dropped to the ground for a few seconds before it cut out.</p><p> </p><p>A second later it cut back in to show the same High Elf as before, her dark skin marking her out as a Dawn Elf, rather than a Moon Elf like Adaine was, and a fair-skinned dwarf with raven hair. They were both grinning giddily.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought it would be creepy to film them the entire time we were talking to them," the dwarf explained as she beamed into the calendar.</p><p> </p><p>"But they talked to us for like five years before they had to go," the elf contributed. "That's got to be some sort of record for the two of them, especially Adaine."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," the dwarf confirmed. "Riz is always doing some investigation of some kind and Adaine's literally one of the most important political figures in the world, so she's always busy."</p><p> </p><p>"I know we didn't get much on camera, bit they're super nice, even though Riz always says he's the meanest one and Adaine's in the videos the least."</p><p> </p><p>"I've always said that the Nerd Squad was the best! And everyone else was right! If you wander around Elmville  for long enough, you will run into at least some of the Bad Kids! Keep Faith Bad Watchers!"</p><p> </p><p>The group was stuck in awed silence as the video ended, glancing at each other with wide eyes as they all made a pact to convince their parents to have a holiday in Elmville over the Summer.</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>Five days later found the kids huddled around a slightly larger crystal as they viewed one of the Bad Kids two weekly updates.</p><p> </p><p>The video opened up to show Fig Faeth, her eyeliner sharp and wickedly curved.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey guys, it's time for the Tuesday update. We have a treat for you today that should be happening right… about… now."</p><p> </p><p>The scene cut away to a montage of photos of the different Bad Kids, the song playing underneath it obviously performed by the Cig Figs. It ended with a group shot of the six original Bad Kids standing in front the Hangvan outside the Thistlespring tree before it cut back to Fig's face.</p><p> </p><p>She grinned. "So how did you guys like it? I know a lot of people have been asking for a proper intro for us and we finally put it together."</p><p> </p><p>"We don't really have anything too exciting planned for today. It's the start of the second week of school and everyone's pretty busy you see. Half of us are already behind on homework, " at this, she pointed at herself, smiling sheepishly, "and the other half are getting all their clubs sorted out."</p><p> </p><p>"But it's okay," she appeased. "Fabian, Kristen and I didn't do our timetables properly, so they got all messed up on the first few days, which is why we missed work. We're all back on track and I'm finally taking proper Bard classes, so we're good. I have a year and a half to catch up on since I took Barbarian courses in Freshman year and was out touring for half of Sophomore year."</p><p> </p><p>The students shifted in their sheets restlessly, focusing intently on the screen, completely entranced by the chatting teenager.</p><p> </p><p>"Today we're going to do a little tour of Mordred Manor. Everyone should just be vibing, but there are a few new faces lurking around and there's always some sort of drama or shenanigans going down. So, let's go play some hide and seek."</p><p> </p><p>She spun the camera around and started walking down the hall, turning into the kitchen where Kristen and Tracker were sitting side by side at the bench, Kristen reading a textbook whilst Tracker leant on her shoulder and filled out her own set of paperwork. Lydia Barkrock, a figure that popped up in the videos semi-regularly was wheeling around the kitchen, which had been modified to be more accessible for her.</p><p> </p><p>They all turned as Fig entered the room, waving at the camera.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi!" they all chimed before returning to their tasks.</p><p> </p><p>"It smells great in here!" Fig exclaimed. "What are you cooking Lydia?"</p><p> </p><p>"My chilli," the woman replied, grinning broadly at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice," Fig said. "Ragh will love that!"</p><p> </p><p>"I thought it would be a nice welcome home treat for him."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah!... Well, I'll go find everyone else."</p><p> </p><p>The camera slowly backed out of the room before it turned around to show Fig's face.</p><p> </p><p>"So that was… awkward," she muttered. "I'm sure something will be doing something fun. Not everyone will be being all responsible like Kristen and Tracker. Tracker's been a lot busier with her church since the revolution and she got named High Priestess, which I guess is reasonable. And Kristen's been working just as hard for Cassandra. The alliance between the churches is going strong, though I really don't think that's much of a surprise."</p><p> </p><p>She kept explaining a bit about the religion following the deities, Cassandra and Galicaea and the reforms that the latter religion was currently undergoing alongside the country of Fallinel as she meandered down the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>"And you guys heard right, Ragh's back! I know most of you missed him over the summer whilst he and Tracker were helping the Resistance over in Fallinel but he's back now, at least for the school year. He stayed back a little longer than Tracker and a few others did to help with the clean-up but he was given a position as an advisor in Fallinel and is now taking international relations and ethics courses over at Eleminthin University in Bastion City alongside…"</p><p> </p><p>Fig burst into the living room and turned around the camera so that it was facing the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Curled up on it were a half orc and a tiefling with light brown skin, pointed ears and glossy black horns that complemented his lime green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"His boyfriend!"</p><p> </p><p>Both boys jumped slightly but didn’t pull away from where they had been curled up together on the couch watching a video on a computer.</p><p> </p><p>The tiefling blinked as Ragh waved at the camera, smiling broadly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey dudes," he greeted. "Yeah, I got a boyfriend."</p><p> </p><p>He pulled the tiefling closer. "This is Josharan. We met during the Rebellion."</p><p> </p><p>The tiefling grinned and looked at Ragh. "Yes, when he saved my life by taking out that Evoker who was about to blast my ass back to hell."</p><p> </p><p>Ragh smiled back at him. "You shot that fighter a second later, so I think we're even."</p><p> </p><p>They leaned into each other. "I was too distracted to keep score."</p><p> </p><p>"Nawww, that's so touching!" Fig exclaimed. "Why haven't I heard this story yet?"</p><p> </p><p>Ragh blushed and glanced down. "I've only been home for like a day, Fig."</p><p> </p><p>"And my sister is already sick of the story," Josharan explained.</p><p> </p><p>"I think she's sick of us. Period," Ragh replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, she did have to sit in the same apartment as me whilst I video called you for hours every night and spent the rest of my time pining," Josharan admitted, smiling sheepishly. "She probably misses you almost as much as I did."</p><p> </p><p>Ragh nodded, humming slightly. "So that's why I got that huge hug."</p><p> </p><p>"Great," Fig said. "Now you're going to make everyone jealous. Do you know how many people say they want a hug from you?"</p><p> </p><p>Ragh looked back at the camera, his flush deepening. "Yeah, I read a few of the comments. I didn't think people liked me that much."</p><p> </p><p>"Ragh, you're so cool. Of course people like you," Fig assured him with a bone deep conviction that all the viewers agreed with. There were even a few cheers amongst the group.</p><p> </p><p>"Right," she announced. "I'll leave you two to it. I've still got to find most of the others."</p><p> </p><p>The next people she found were Jawbone and Sandra-Lynn, who were painting one of the more rundown bedrooms that had previously been unused.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you fixing this up?" Fig asked, panning her camera around the room that was far more spacious than it looked like on the outside. "I didn't even know we had this room."</p><p> </p><p>"We just had a feeling," Sandra-Lynn replied briefly, glancing over her shoulder with a warm smile before she continued rolling the base white on covering the chipped putrid yellow.</p><p> </p><p>"I just stumbled on the room this morning and we both agreed that we should fix it up," Jawbone explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Fig answered, her voice thick with suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about it, Sweetie," Sandra-Lynn said, waving her hand. "We're not really do anything all that exciting."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay… I won't."</p><p> </p><p>She backed out of the room and, as the door shut, it was almost as if it blended in with the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh," Fig murmured, before she turned the camera around to her face, shrugged and moved on.</p><p> </p><p>Gorgug and Fabian were in the workshop that Sandra-Lynn and Jawbone had renovated near the end of the year (that video had prompted a small series which was updated every few weeks were they both did renovations around the Manor, which seemed to have an endless amounts of space to be altered). They were both hunched over a bench with a lot of curving metal.</p><p> </p><p>As usual, Fabian's sheet was tied around his neck like a cape (pretty much everyone agreed he somehow pulled it off, looking cooler in it than any of the few cosplayers that had tried to recreate his look) whilst Gorgug's drumsticks were peeking out of his hoodie pocket and he had a pencil tucked behind his ear.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you guys doing?"</p><p> </p><p>Fabian glanced up whilst Gorgug stayed transfixed on the metal bits in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"We're trying to figure out how to get the Hangman to spit fire. He says that's the only thing he misses about his Hound form."</p><p> </p><p>Fig hummed in interest and the video focused on the two boys prodding at the shiny bits of pipe for a few seconds before she went on to say, "You seem to be feeling better than you were before."</p><p> </p><p>Fabian glanced up at her, raising an eyebrow. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"You were pretty grumpy earlier."</p><p> </p><p>Fabian pursed his lips. "I just had a bad day."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, what happened?" Fig asked, concern colouring her tone.</p><p> </p><p>Gorgug finally glanced up. "Yeah, are you alright man?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing!" Fabian replied quickly, "I'm fine. I don't want to talk about it."</p><p> </p><p>Gorgug frowned. "You sure?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yep. Let's just get back to letting my motorbike breath fire at our enemies."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, you two are busy. And I still need to fine at least three people."</p><p> </p><p>Fig left the room, muttering. "That was weird, right? But Fabian is always weird."</p><p> </p><p>She sighed. "Whatever. Let's go find Ayda. I think I know where she is."</p><p> </p><p>The video sped up until she walked through a door painted with books and fire symbols.</p><p> </p><p>The students shifted excitedly as Fig wound her way through the Compass Points library. This place was a favourite amongst the group.</p><p> </p><p>She eventually got to a heavy wooden door, whispering something unintelligible that caused it to open silently. Inside was a rather large study, one wall lined with cork boards and black boards and the others lined with bookshelves whilst the centre of the room was occupied by desks.</p><p> </p><p>Fig had angled the camera so that everyone in the room could be seen. Riz was standing at the corkboards (which were carefully not within the frame), Ayda was standing reading a book in between the boards and the desk whilst Adaine was sitting next to a girl with curly white hair and black wings with blinking white dots swirled through them.</p><p> </p><p>"I knew I saved the best room for last," Fig said.</p><p> </p><p>Ayda grinned broadly at her and formed a flaming heart in the air with a flick of her wrist.</p><p> </p><p>"I am glad to see you too, Fig. Will you be spending the rest of the afternoon with us?"</p><p> </p><p>"As long as you want me, my love."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course. I always want you here. I love you."</p><p> </p><p>"So, what's going in here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Homework," both Adaine and the black winged girl answered at the same time before they smiled at each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, so another member of the Nerd Squad," Fig said jokingly. "Not really surprising."</p><p> </p><p>She zoomed in on the new girl that the students hadn't seen before.</p><p> </p><p>"This is Rhaezella," Fig said. "She's Josh's sister and drum roll please…"</p><p> </p><p>There were a few seconds of hesitation then a sigh as someone started drumming their hands.</p><p> </p><p>"The new Archmage!"</p><p> </p><p>The girl waved awkwardly at the camera. "Uh… hi?"</p><p> </p><p>"If you don't know what that is, look it up," Fig said as she zoomed out. "What are you two doing?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm also completing homework," Ayda announced. "Although we are all helping Riz."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, is there something shady going down?"  Fig asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Always," Riz replied, before he darted out of frame.</p><p> </p><p>Fig sighed and moved out of the room. "I'll be back in a second guys."</p><p> </p><p>The camera turned around to show her face again. "Well, we successfully found everyone, which means I win hide n' seek!"</p><p> </p><p>"I hope this video is okay. We should have a few more exciting ones up soon!"</p><p> </p><p>A short base riff with an impressively intricate drum line underneath it played over the image of all the Bad Kids jumping into Fabian's pool and then the dream went blank.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what she was talking about, " Francis said. "I really liked that one."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Lorendac agreed. "I almost like their more low key videos better. Besides, Ragh is back! And they introduced two more people."</p><p> </p><p>"Did you see Josh's horns? So cool," another kid cut in. "And Rhaezella's wings!"</p><p> </p><p>The discussion broke down from there as they speculated about the newcomers, as well as what they might see in upcoming videos and what each of their favourite videos from the Bad Kids.</p><p> </p><p>Their group text chat would light up with hundreds of messages on Saturday when the new video was released and they would all huddle together in the same spot in exactly one week to watch the video after that.</p><p> </p><p>There was no way any of them were ever going to miss a video.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Small Talk at Mordred Manor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ragh had happily agreed to his Mum's request to come over for dinner every Saturday night. He'd missed her cooking and him and Tracker spent most of their free time in Elmville anyway. Technically, they were rooming together at Eleminthin but a teleport point had recently been set up between Elmville and Bastion City, so they could cut out the couple hours of travel time they had to do to get there.</p><p> </p><p>Josharan was happy for an excuse not to cook or get take out, since his repertoire was limited to foraged herbs and vegetables and hunted meat since he had grown up with the nomadic wood elf group that resided in the woods on the western border of Kei Lumennura and didn't exactly know what to do with a supermarket and Rhaezella had spent most of her life stuck in a library with her mother before… all the other crap went down.</p><p> </p><p>He brought food over to them whenever he could, since his mum was always shoving containers of her creations into his arms, and he wasn't exactly a shoddy cook himself.</p><p> </p><p>He was trying to get it through their heads that they could go to Mordred Manor whenever they wanted and didn't just have to wait for big dinner events but they were still stuck in that weird things Elves had about independence and the stupid thought that they would be bothering the residents of Mordred Manor, as if they didn't just pick up people like honey attracts bees.</p><p> </p><p>He would convince them someday.</p><p> </p><p>He had at least two years for Rhaezella and all of college for his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>He sat beside Josharan whilst they tucket into the full roast that his Mum, Sandra-Lynn and Jawbone had made together throughout the day. Across from them, Fabian was weirdly quiet, even as Gorgug and Zelda murmured quietly to each other as they ate. He was surprised that everyone fit at the dining table. He swore it got bigger every time he came around.</p><p> </p><p>The mood was muted as they all tucked in. None of them wanted to acknowledge it.</p><p> </p><p>Ragh fought not to squirm at the awkwardness as Jawbone and his Mum tried to carry the conversation. Gortholax, Digby and Wilma attempted to help them, but they were finding it hard to break through the quietness that everyone else had assumed.</p><p> </p><p>The ice needed to be broken eventually. He knew the adults would want to talk about it with the kids. The adults needed to talk about it with them. The teenagers around the table were practically radiating discomfort. To be honest, even though he was meant to be an adult now, Ragh wasn't faring any better.</p><p> </p><p>This was ridiculous. He'd lived through much more scary things. He went through the Nightmare Forest. He and Josh had been co-generals in a freaking war not even a month ago. Given, the war had been rather quick. But it had been bloody, and full of religious fanatics. This wasn't that much different.</p><p> </p><p>Except it was, wasn't it?</p><p> </p><p>Elmville was his home. It was meant to be (relatively) safe. They'd never had to deal with this before.</p><p> </p><p>Well, they weren't going to get anywhere just by sitting there though. And his diplomacy professor had told him to address a problem whenever possible.</p><p> </p><p>"What's happening is… intense," he murmured, not quite managing to put much strength into his statement.</p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, the entire table quietened at his words. He squirmed in his seat as everyone's attention turned to him.</p><p> </p><p>Down the table, Kristen sighed loudly and rubbing a hand across her face.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe I was a part of that," she muttered. "I can't believe my family's <em>still </em>a part of that."</p><p> </p><p>Tracker put a hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>The adults all shared a tense glance, and, after a moment, Jawbone gently put down his cutlery.</p><p> </p><p>"I know the messages they put up are scary."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not just <em>what </em>they say. It's how many they managed to put up. They even got one at the Academy!" Adaine replied, her voice strained.</p><p> </p><p>"My father is still trying to find a way to get it down," Ayda murmured. "They used truly powerful spellwork."</p><p> </p><p>"And the government isn't even trying!" Riz added. "A widespread vandalism effort spreading hate messages and they haven't said a single thing about it or even sent out workers. I mean, they hit Elmville <em>and </em>Bastion City."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry we can't do anything," Sklonda said with a scowl. "They gave the case to the Department instead of the Rangers. Which is ridiculous."</p><p> </p><p>Near the end of the last year, Sklonda had transferred to the investigative division of the Rangers and now focused on major crimes like hate crimes, largescale magical curses and rituals and sentient trafficking.</p><p> </p><p>"It's because the Rangers aren't on their direct pay roll. You guys can't be bribed," Tracker muttered loudly.</p><p> </p><p>The leaders of the Rangers had all sworn magical oaths which meant they couldn't be swayed by politics or personal gain. Not without being sent into a mirror dimension for a few hundred years and every wizard with enough power getting the indication that they'd gone dirty. A little piece of magic which, unsurprisingly could be accredited to Professor Aguefort.</p><p> </p><p>Wow, maybe his classes were worth it.</p><p> </p><p>Gortholax broke the grim silence which had descended across the table.</p><p> </p><p>"You all know that none of what they say is true, right?" he asked. "I mean most of you have been to hell or heaven or some afterlife of some sort."</p><p> </p><p>They all nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not why it's scary," Gorgug murmured.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Zelda agreed.</p><p> </p><p>"What's scary is that people actually believe that crap," Fig added on. "And a lot of them, Dad."</p><p> </p><p>"I thought we dealt with the Harvestmen already?" Fabian questioned. "I mean, didn't we get them all thrown in prison?"</p><p> </p><p>"The list wouldn't have had the real leaders," Adaine answered.</p><p> </p><p>"I doubt we even got all of the grunts, just whoever the Coach was controlling," Riz continued.</p><p> </p><p>From where he was sitting across from him, Ragh saw Fabian swallow. The half elf glanced across at him, their eyes meeting briefly before Fabian's gaze flickered down to his food.</p><p> </p><p>"I just wish I could be done with it," Kristen said. "That I could get away from it all."</p><p> </p><p>Tracker tipped her head so it rested against Kristen's. "I'm sorry babe. Somehow I don't think that fixing this is gonna be as simple as it was with Galicaea."</p><p> </p><p>Ragh nodded in agreement. By the time they'd gotten there, Amara, Aelwyn, Amelie and Anya were already leading the Resistance, gathering Drows and Wood Elves and any of the two races of High Elves that didn't want to be led by the Court of Stars anymore. They'd managed to do it so quickly and quietly that the Court hadn't known what hit them.</p><p> </p><p>And, it just so happened that most of those perpetuating the image of Galicaea as a rigid, discriminatory goddess, were also the ones who had just been ousted from power. It had been relatively easy to convince the younger, more accepting group that had taken power that their goddess should be more like the version that Tracker worshipped.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever's happening is big. Like, Council of Chosen big, and it's happening right under our noses. That kid's dad? The one who's harassing Kristen? He's running for Mayor of Elmville and he's an Executive Advisor to the Council. And the new teacher, Professor Calyote? I saw him entering that office building downtown. The one that the kid always slips into. And I saw him hanging out with Jace and I know nothing was proven but we all know that that guy must be involved in something. He can't be that stupid. Plus, Tracker, Rhaezella, Kristen, Ayda and Adaine all say he feels off to them," Riz said in a rush.</p><p> </p><p>Once he'd said the words he glanced at his Mum and ducked his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, kiddo," she replied putting her hands up. "You didn't admit to anything illegal yet. You're good. We need to get to the bottom of this, but I don't know if Sandra-Lynn or I will be able to make any real progress."</p><p> </p><p>Sandra Lyn grimaced. "Yeah, the police have been doing their best to push us out of any investigations. They've been blocking us at every turn."</p><p> </p><p>Ragh saw Riz and Adaine exchange a glance.</p><p> </p><p>"Then we'll have to do something ourselves," the announced simultaneously.</p><p> </p><p>Ragh's gut twisted as he saw the rest of the teenagers around the table nodding enthusiastically. He shared a glance with Josh a silent resolve forming between them.</p><p> </p><p>Ragh turned back to Riz and Adaine, leaning forward. "So, what do you have in mind?"</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Bad Followers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TheSheet49: Did you see the latest videos?</p><p> </p><p>CigFigFan2: Yes!!! They were so good!</p><p> </p><p>Boggydeservestheworld: Yeah, I wasn't sure about the new people at first, but Josh and Rhae are pretty cool.</p><p> </p><p>TheSheet49: Yes!!! Did you see him make that trick shot! And the cool Archmage and Oracle rituals that Rhae and Adaine are doing are so cool.</p><p> </p><p>Boggydeservestheworld: Those two seem really close.</p><p> </p><p>CigFigFan2: Didn't they only just meet.</p><p> </p><p>Babyissuperior: Hi, yes. Rhae only joined Aguefort this year. Her sister, you know, one of THE QUEENS, got her attendance fast tracked.</p><p> </p><p>TheSheet49: They've been hanging out in three videos in a row now. Only Fig and Ayda do that.</p><p> </p><p>TheFishofthePhoenix: C'mon, guys, let's not get weird on here. Just cause the ritual involved a lot of shining lights doesn't mean they're dating.</p><p> </p><p>GorgugsAxe71: ^^^^</p><p> </p><p>Boggydeservestheworld: Of course, of course. I'm not claiming anything. I just think they have a good dynamic in the videos. It's nice to see the Nerd Squad expanding.</p><p> </p><p>CigFigFan2: 100%</p><p> </p><p>TheSheet49: …</p><p> </p><p>The Sheet49: But…</p><p> </p><p>TheFishofthePhoenix: But?</p><p> </p><p>The Sheet49: They would be cute together is all I'm saying.</p><p> </p><p>TheFishofthePhoenix: sigh.</p><p> </p><p>TheSheet49: I'm just saying that superpowered shields and spells that can only happen when you cast spells at the same time is pretty gay.</p><p> </p><p>TheSheet49: Just saying.</p><p> </p><p>GorgugsAxe71: g u y s</p><p> </p><p>Boggydeservestheworld: We're not expecting them to get together. Like I won't be Fantatweeting them about it. I just wouldn't be surprised.</p><p> </p><p>Thequestionmarkstaff: If we're talking about chemistry, we can NOT ignore literally everything about Fabian's behaviour in Let's Show Off: Combat Edition</p><p> </p><p>Thequestionmarkstaff: The   t e n s i o n</p><p> </p><p>TheFishofthePhoenix: Is he alright? He seemed off.</p><p> </p><p>Thequestionmarkstaff: The boy's got a bad case of the feelings.</p><p> </p><p>GorgugsAxe71: For who?</p><p> </p><p>TheSheet49: That's the question isn't it? Any bets.</p><p> </p><p>CigFigFan2: Obvi it's Riz. We all know it.</p><p> </p><p>RizisAroace: Um, excuse me. NO. They're friends. Nothing more. Fig told us.</p><p> </p><p>CigFigFan2: Very curious that neither of them said anything about it.</p><p> </p><p>Boggydeservestheworld: Umm, yeah cause Fig and Gorgug are the ones that answers the questions and curate the accounts. None of the others engage beyond editing and formatting.</p><p> </p><p>TheSheet49: Wait, they do know that they're famous right?</p><p> </p><p>TheFishofthePhoenix: It's like a 50/50 for any of the ones who aren't Tracker, Fig, Kristen, Gorgug, Fabian and Ragh.</p><p> </p><p>TheSheet49: So the others really don't know.</p><p> </p><p>RizisAroace: Ayda knows. She did a questionnaire with Fig on Fantagram and mentioned 'the fans'.</p><p> </p><p>GorgugsAxe71: So the only ones in the dark are Adaine and Riz?</p><p> </p><p>Boggydeservestheworld: Honestly, it's kind of hard to tell. They seemed pretty shocked when the two kids walked up to them out of the blue. But that could just be them.</p><p> </p><p>HighpriestessofThatAss: Yeah, I get that sort of vibe from them.</p><p> </p><p>CigFigFan2: Agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Thequestionmarkstaff: We're getting off topic.</p><p> </p><p>Thequestionmarkstaff: WHO is Fabian crushing on because that boy is p i n i n g</p><p> </p><p>TheSheet49: Well, one of their friends just got back to Elmville with a shiny new boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>CigFigFan2: Ragh??????</p><p> </p><p>CigFigFan2: Wait. Why does that make sense? You've blown my mind.</p><p> </p><p>Boggydeservestheworld: The question, my friends is: is it Ragh he wants or Josh?</p><p> </p><p>HighpriestessofThatAss: Shit. You're right.</p><p> </p><p>TheFishofthePhoenix: sigh. I can't believe I'm doing this.</p><p> </p><p>GorgugsAxe71: No, Fish, don't leave me. Don't give into the darkside.</p><p> </p><p>TheFishofthePhoenix: I'm sorry, 71. But I have to. Just this once.</p><p> </p><p>TheFishofthePhoenix: SIGH….</p><p> </p><p>TheFishofthePhoenix: It's both.</p><p> </p><p>TheSheet49: !!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Thequestionmarkstaff: Oh shit…</p><p> </p><p>Boggydeservestheworld: What.</p><p> </p><p>RizisAroace: Wait, I understand as well.</p><p> </p><p>RizisAroace: He wasn't angry or resentful of either ones.</p><p> </p><p>RixisAroace: He was just really quiet and he kept eyeing those two in particular. Even when they weren't together.</p><p> </p><p>TheSheet49: !!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Thequestionmarkstaff: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>CigFigFan2: That is an astral brain take.</p><p> </p><p>Boggydeservestheworld: Outer plane brain.</p><p> </p><p> -----</p><p> </p><p>Fig gasped as she and Kristen jerked away from the computer screen and glanced at each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit," she muttered, her eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>"They're right," Kristen murmured.</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Fig whispered back, her mind working overtime as it started making the connections.</p><p> </p><p>"We can never show them this," Kristen decided.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, absolutely not."</p><p> </p><p>Fig closed the chat forum and deleted the search from the history just to be safe. Riz, Adaine and Fabian didn't usually use her laptop but she wasn't going to take any risks.</p><p> </p><p>"We've got to do something," Kristen said. "None of them are going to do anything about it without some help."</p><p> </p><p>"They really only need a nudge," Fig.</p><p> </p><p>"Just a bit of suggesting."</p><p> </p><p>"Gorgug will definitely help."</p><p> </p><p>"So will Tracker."</p><p> </p><p>"So it's a plan?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's a plan."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Predictably, Things Go Horribly Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riz was annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>He'd been annoyed for quite a while.</p><p> </p><p>He and Adaine had had no less than four one-hour long vent sessions together where they complained about their current predicament.</p><p> </p><p>They couldn’t go anywhere without someone giving them weird looks.</p><p> </p><p>It made sneaking around unnoticed very difficult. Which meant that his intel gathering had been constantly interrupted and frustratingly ineffectual. This mystery was important. He could feel it in his bones. But it was almost harder than Freshman Year, when he had basically no idea what to do. It wasn't like they were following him. No, their fans weren't that bad (just the thought of having fans was weird).</p><p> </p><p>However, the startled and excited looks he would get shattered whatever anonymity he had, the anonymity he needed to do his investigating. Half of his movement around town ended up on some gossip column or Fantatube channel, or even Kassandra forbid the one time him and Gorgug ended up in a magazine when they were going magical weapon shopping.</p><p> </p><p>Adaine had it easier. Most of her research was computer and library based.</p><p> </p><p>At least his new predicament had made it easier to schmooze people for information the few times he had tried. Although that really was more Fig's area of expertise.</p><p> </p><p>Overall, for Riz Gukgak, aspiring greatest private eye in all of Solace, (and maybe just all of Spyre, but that was a goal for when he was older. Perhaps he would push his boundaries after college, Spyre only encompassed one plane after all). At this rate, he might just give in and spend the many many hours it would take working with Fig to learn disguise self.</p><p> </p><p>As it was, Adaine had needed to expend three spell slots casing invisibility on all of them so that they could slip into the government building that was currently acting as home base for the Bennington campaign.</p><p> </p><p>Fig, Kristen and Fabian were all out at the skate park that Toric was known to frequent. It was very popular and even more importantly, it attracted a whole range of kids from different backgrounds and religions. Kristen and Fig were both very adamant about the importance of uniting with other religions now that the terrorists were getting bolder. They'd vandalised the police precinct yesterday. Only two weeks after they'd gotten the school. Professor Aguefort had only managed to get part of the images down so far. The words proclaiming that 'All the heathens shall get what's coming to them soon'.</p><p> </p><p>Ragh and Josh were at college for the day, though Tracker had the day off. However, she had decided to go to lunch with Ayda and Rhaezella for the day on the other side of Elmville in an effort to draw any paparazzi away from the government building so that Riz, Adaine and Gorgug had free reign to di through the servers.</p><p> </p><p>Gorgug had just finished downloading the information on one monitor and had wandered over to where Adaine and Riz were sitting, watching their own crystaldrives slowly fill as they kept half an eye on the security cameras. They weren't too worried about detection. There was a political rally currently being held at the Town Hall, and the building was minimally staffed. The security guards they'd slipped past on the way in had mentioned they had 'the C crew' on watch and that no one was going to be bothered doing proper patrols whilst their 'hardass boss wasn’t' breathing down their necks'.</p><p> </p><p>"So…" Gorgug stared, his hands fiddling with the hem of his hoody as they both glanced back at him. "This year's been crazy."</p><p> </p><p>Riz shared a narrow-eyed look with Adaine before they both looked back to Gorgug and nodded haltingly.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean yeah. It was more intense than last year," Riz reasoned. "But we haven't got to Spring Break yet and that's when everything amped up last year."</p><p> </p><p>Gorgug gave a sharp nod, his eyes flitting to the corner of the room and he swallowed shallowly.</p><p> </p><p>'<em>What's his problem?'</em> Adaine's voice asked in the back of Riz's mind, her message cantrip echoing around his skull in a way that he had come to find comforting. </p><p> </p><p><em>'I have no idea,' </em>Riz thought back, suppressing the shrug he was about to give in answer to her question.</p><p> </p><p>Gorgug wrung his hoodie for a few more seconds. Before he sighed loudly and finally said, "Umm… do you guys have anything you'd like to share with me… erm… about yourselves?"</p><p> </p><p>Riz froze.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since last year and his conversations with his dad as well as his visions in the Forest of the Nightmare King, he had started reading about the acearo spectrum, but he hadn't told anyone about his research or his questions, not even his mum or his dad.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" he and Adaine said at the same time and Riz glanced to his side to find that Adaine had tensed in a similar way to him.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you hiding?" he blurted out before he could stop himself.</p><p> </p><p>Adaine's sucked in a sharp breath and a flash of hurt pulsed through her eyes before she shot back, her voice strained, "Well, what are you hiding?"</p><p> </p><p>"Guys!" Gorgug interjected, his eyes wide. "I didn't think you were hiding anything. I just wanted to ask if you guys wanted to talk."</p><p> </p><p>Riz felt his ears twitch and he glanced at the screen. They still had at least a minute before they had to leave. But this was so not the time to have this conversation.</p><p> </p><p>However, if not now, when? He'd been trying to talk to someone about it for weeks. But every time he gathered his courage, he'd bow out at the last second, and redirect the conversation to something about the case.</p><p> </p><p>He was ready to announce it. He was.</p><p> </p><p>But did he want to?</p><p> </p><p>"No pressure," Gorgug added, his voice earnest and Riz knew that he was being completely sincere.</p><p> </p><p>He felt a pressure building in his chest as the words clawed up his throat. All he had to do was open his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>He looked to his left at Adaine and saw her lips pursed and her eyebrows furrowed as she stared a hole into the ground. He turned his head back to Gorgug, who had an open, welcoming smile on his face. If anyone was going to be cool about it, those two would be. They wouldn't make a big deal of this.</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, it was like the words, the little sentence that he'd practiced a hundred times but had kept locked away inside his brain, leaped out of his mouth on their own accord.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm asexual and aromantic," he announced, all in a rush.</p><p> </p><p>Riz kept his eyes trained on Gorgug who just blinked, his smile widening as he replied, "Cool."</p><p> </p><p>Riz felt something in his gut loosen, a giddy electricity feeling his veins as he glanced at Adaine, who was staring at him, her eyebrows raised.</p><p> </p><p>"What's your thing?" he asked. "I know you're not like me."</p><p> </p><p>Adaine's eyes narrowed and she snapped. "How do you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because you like like Rhae! I've seen you staring at her."</p><p> </p><p>Adaine crossed her arms and she shot back, her voice dangerously close to shouting. "I might like like her but I don't want to have <em>sex </em>with her!"</p><p> </p><p>She paused, her expression twisting. "At least most of the time I don't."</p><p> </p><p>She sighed, hanging her head. "I don't know how I feel."</p><p> </p><p>Gorgug stepped forward and put a hand on Adaine's shoulder. "It's okay. Sexuality is a spectrum. My parents have a whole section in their binder on asexuality if you want to read it?"</p><p> </p><p>Adaine lifted her head, her eyes shining as she sniffed. "Yeah, I might want that."</p><p> </p><p>The warm feeling in Riz's chest intensified and he smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Who knows? Rhae might read it with you."</p><p> </p><p>A blush lit up Adain'es face and she reached out to smack Riz but froze at the quiet beeping.</p><p> </p><p>Their downloads were done.</p><p> </p><p>As they pulled the crystaldrives out of the computers, Adaine glanced back at Gorgug, a small frown pulling at her lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Why did Kristen and Fig leave all this up to you? I thought they'd delight in grilling us."</p><p> </p><p>Gorgug shrugged. "They knew that I was probably the best one to talk about this stuff with you guys. And they wanted to double team Fabian about his crush on Ragh and Josh."</p><p> </p><p>Riz's jaw dropped and he was about to protest before he paused.</p><p> </p><p>He and Adaine shared a look.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what?" she decided. "I can see it."</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Sneaking out of the building was much easier than sneaking in. Riz was able to lead them out through the shadows after he checked the outside cameras, and through back alleys. The late afternoon sun cast enough shadows that they weren't seen until they melded back into the main street two blocks over.</p><p> </p><p>They were about to book it over to where Tracker, Ayda and Rhae were having lunch, but their luck seemed to have run out.</p><p> </p><p>They were paused every two streets by someone coming up to them and talking. Riz plastered on a smile and tried to interact with as much sincerity as Adaine and Gorgug were mustering. They had all agreed to be nice to their fans. And, besides, he didn't really want to be an asshole to little kids, even if they were interrupting his very meticulously crafted plan.</p><p> </p><p>That time at the Mithril Factory didn't count, he decided. Toric attacked first. (And she wasn't in his head to argue with him about it again like they tended to do every few weeks).</p><p> </p><p>Riz tried not to let his shoulders slump as he saw two fire genasi shuffling towards them as they were stopped at an intersection and started shoring up his emotional capacity to talk to people (cause he knew he wouldn't be able to fade into the background of <em>this </em>interaction. One of them was wearing a tie.)</p><p> </p><p>However, before the kids could get to them, Adaine's crystal rang.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled it out, grinning as she saw the contact and pressed speaker.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi!" she greeted, her voice brighter than it had been all day. "How's lunch? We shouldn't be too far away."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, not too bad," Rhaezella replied, her voice light and airy in a way that had Riz frowning.</p><p> </p><p>From the way that both Adaine and Gorgug mirrored his expression, they had heard the off note in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>But, Rhaezella barrelled on before any of them could question her about it.</p><p> </p><p>"The food was good, we talked a lot, we all decided to form an adventuring party with Ragh, Josh, Toric and Hargis and now we're being followed."</p><p> </p><p>Riz blinked, his mind struggling to slot in all the information.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, by fans? Journalists?" Adaine asked, eyebrows furrowed.</p><p> </p><p>"No, by men in black suits. Tracker thinks she saw a scarecrow mask."</p><p> </p><p>Gorgug sucked in a breath and Riz felt a jolt go through his body.</p><p> </p><p>"We were being cornered at the café and so we decided to get moving, but there are more of them than we thought. We're trying to get to somewhere more public. Tracker's calling Kristen and Ayda's calling her dad."</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck," Riz whispered. They'd chosen a small café to make it look like the girls were trying to be inconspicuous (in their experience, that's when they attracted the most attention) and because it was the furthest restaurant they could find from the town hall whilst still being in the limits of Elmville.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit!" Tracker's voice floated over the phone.</p><p> </p><p>"One of their cars just turned onto the street ahead of us," Rhae informed them, her voice creeping higher.</p><p> </p><p>"And there are a suspicious number of people to the alleys either side of us," Ayda announced.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok, fuck not making a scene," Tracker decided. "We're getting out of here."</p><p> </p><p>There was a roughly of feathers and Riz let out a sigh of relief. The could fly away.</p><p> </p><p>He'd barely even finished that thought when the other end of the line was filled with shouts and a loud crash before the line went dead.</p><p> </p><p>Riz glanced around him.</p><p> </p><p>Both Gorgug and Adaine were tensed as tightly as a slingshot and the two kids were gaping at them, their eyes glassy with liquid fire.</p><p> </p><p>A split second later, Riz was scooped up by Gorgug and they were all flying across town. </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Power of Influence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During the seven days leading up to the winter solar storm that only occurred once a century, the media was flurried with activity.</p><p> </p><p>On top of yet another increase in activity in the 'vandalism and discriminatory incidents' that  pushed anti-everything-but-humans-that-worshipped Sol throughout Solace, there was a torrent of other news that battered peoples' feeds every single day.</p><p> </p><p>Krig Coomin, Magpie Arrakocra of the Shiny Clan and Freshman Druid at Aguefort Adventury Academy scrolled through his notifications before he unlocked his crystal, his screen awash with Fantatwitter and news notifications.</p><p> </p><p>'No Leads in the Disappearances of the Librarian of the Compass Points, the Archmage or the High Priestess of Galicaea' one read.</p><p> </p><p>Another said 'Durinson Mithril Factory' officially labelled as off limits to public as Reycorp gets site ready for conversion into glass factory. Dwarven community in uproar.'</p><p> </p><p>'Yet another half-orc cleric found murdered in Elmville'</p><p> </p><p>'Churches of Kassandra, Miriam and Stratagon vandalised in Birchburg’</p><p> </p><p>‘Three killed in Capital City of High Court. Authorities suspect connection to recent vandalism.'</p><p> </p><p>They went on but Krig was too impatient to go through all of them. They would all be pretty much the same anyway. Krig plugged in his code and opened up his FantaTube, quickly switching to the trending page.</p><p> </p><p>Unsurprisingly, the top video was the newest Bad Kids one, though the thumbnail was different than their usual brightly coloured dramatic poses. Instead, it was all the Bad Kids stood in front of whiteboard, their faces drawn and serious. Krig frowned, his finger hovering over the video before his eyes were drawn to the one underneath it, hovering in the second position on the trending page.</p><p> </p><p>The iconic galaxy tie-dyed shirt, green question mark staff and reddish hair of Kristen Applebees was pictured mid-yell from the thumbnail. An older human couple stood a few metres away from her, three young boys peering around them, the children's confused expressions not matching the glares that the couple was shooting towards the saint. The video was titled, 'Shit Went Down.'</p><p> </p><p>Krig clicked on it.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe you would do this to us!" the woman standing across from Kristen yelled as she shoved the three young boys back, even as they actively tried to look around her at the saint. "You were the chosen one! And now? Not only did you leave the Church but you threw your lot in with some false god."</p><p> </p><p>Kristen crossed her arms. "The Church tried to kill me Mum. Coach Daybreak tried to kill me."</p><p> </p><p>"No he didn't! You're just exaggerating."</p><p> </p><p>Kristen let out a noiseless scream of frustration. "The level of delusion that you’re under is astounding! Coach Daybreak literally tried to sacrifice me and you can't accept that because it doesn't fit into the world you've made up in your head. You refuse to see the truth or accept fact."</p><p> </p><p>The man scowled. "That's rich coming from a -,"</p><p> </p><p>He cut himself off with a snarl and Kristen took a step forward, her staff and eyes beginning to shine white-blue-purple like starlight.</p><p> </p><p>"A what, Dad? A woman? A heathen? A gay person? News flash there is more than one type of person and heaven doesn’t give a fuck who you worship. Coach Daybreak went to hell. None of the faith in the world could have saved him because he was a bad person who blackmailed and emotionally manipulated children for his own benefit."</p><p> </p><p>"How dare you!" the woman shrieked. "He was a man of Sol!"</p><p> </p><p>"And a dick."</p><p> </p><p>Both parents recoiled at that whilst the three boys all smirked in tandem.</p><p> </p><p>The woman opened her mouth to say something but Kristen cut her off. The glow in her eyes and staff had gotten more intense, however, her voice was steadier as she said. "You need to open your eyes. The Church of Sol is not what it says it is. It's hurting people. It's hurting me."</p><p> </p><p>She stepped back, the shadows around her deepening to make her look taller.</p><p> </p><p>"I love Tracker and if she dies because of your Church, I will never forgive you for your wilful ignorance."</p><p> </p><p>She took another step back. "I love you. Both of you. And it hurts that you obviously don't love me enough to at least try and see the truth."</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes flicker downwards and her gaze meets each of the three boys individually before she turned and strode over to where Riz had been.</p><p> </p><p>Krig blinked as the video ended, his mind whirring over what he had just seen even as he robotically pressed the Bad Kids' video.</p><p> </p><p>There was no intro to this video.</p><p> </p><p>It just opened to the six original Bad Kids standing in front of the whiteboard.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi guys," Fig greeted, her voice lacking its usual energy. "I'm sure all of watching know what happened a week ago. And what is happening around all of Solace and Highcourt."</p><p> </p><p>"We haven't really commented on it too much, but now we're ready to tell you what we know about it all," Adaine announced, her tone thin but stony. She glanced down. "Riz, do you want to unveil the corkboard?"</p><p> </p><p>It was telling that the goblin didn't even slightly perk up at the mention of his research. He only flipped the white board to reveal a corkboard covered in strings of many different colours. Then, they launched into their explanation.</p><p> </p><p>Throughout the video, Krig felt his eyebrows lifting as evidence was methodically presented to the world. Evidence of corruption, of bribery, of discrimination. Evidence that incriminated members within some of the highest ranking positions of government in not only Solace but also Highcourt. Evidence that would explain why none of the 'vandals' and 'perpetrators' were ever being court and why they were never labelled as the terrorists and murderers that they were.</p><p> </p><p>"We have given everything we know over to the Rangers as well as several powerful mages that have spent the last few centuries in seclusion," Adaine announced towards the end. Her hair was now slightly roughed from where she had reached up to tug on its ends throughout their explanation and her glasses were sitting slightly askew on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Hopefully that's enough to get s<em>omething </em>done," Fabian said tightening his grip on the sheet that was draped around his shoulders like a shawl instead of tied around his neck like a cape like it usually was.</p><p> </p><p>"But, for the next few days, we advise everyone to stay inside and stay safe," Gorgug continued. Don't go anywhere alone, or even in small groups."</p><p> </p><p>"And to those many good people who worship Sol," Kristen said her voice as steely and determined as it had been in the last video Krid had watched. "We know that who you worship does not define you, but as followers of Sol, it is your responsibility to acknowledge the harm that your Church is doing. It doesn't have to be like this. Things can change."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for listening to us," Riz murmured ringing his cap through his hands. "We hope this video helps."</p><p> </p><p>"Until next time," Fig farewelled with a wave of her hand and the camera cut out.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. NOT CLICKBAIT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the day of the Winter Solar Storm a video was posted.</p><p> </p><p>It was entitled 'Bad Kids Fight Caught on Footage. NOT CLICKBAIT WE SWEAR!'.</p><p> </p><p>The thumbnail featured the Bad Kids, as well as (Future) Ambassador Barkrock, (former) General Starkterian, Archmage Rhaezella, High Priestess O'Shaughnessey, Ayda Aguefort, Toric Railgrinder and Hargis the goliath, who would later become known as the God Tamers, surrounded by stained glass and goons in scarecrow masks. Behind them was the unmistakeable figure of Mayor Bennington, a thick golden book open in his hands as Professor Clayote of Aguefort Adventuring Academy stood beside him, a humungous translucent canine surrounding his body, its neck wrapped in thick chains.</p><p> </p><p>Within an hour it had over a million views. By that evening, there was at least one article about it on every major news site. By the end of the week, many people had the entire thing memorised.</p><p> </p><p>Transcriptions, animations, dramatic renditions and analyses of this video would be popular for years to come.</p><p> </p><p>The video began with a shot of four preteen dwarves, skateboards held underneath their arms. Each of them had a camera strapped to their heads. Above them, the sky was just starting to brighten.</p><p> </p><p>"We're filming this now just in case we die tonight," the one at the front announced.</p><p> </p><p>She was obviously filming form her crystal, the footage shaky as they trekked over uneven road, signs telling them that they were trespassing passing by in the background.</p><p> </p><p>"But we all decided that Reycorp can get fucked. The Factory is the hall of <em>our </em>fathers. Some prissy businesspeople can't say shit about it."</p><p> </p><p>"And, just in case those Adventuring nutters are right about Reycorp actually being a front for the Harvesmen, and we <em>do </em>get sacrificed," a boy following closely behind her explained. "This footage is being sent directly to all our computers and will be emailed to my older sister, Toric's, phone as well."</p><p> </p><p>"I thought she'd come with us?" the other boy in the group asked, his voice cracking slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"No, she just told me to stay home and that she had better things to be doing," the boy grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>That answer got a round of scowls from the three other dwarves.</p><p> </p><p>"I never thought I'd find the day when Toric backed out of skating."</p><p> </p><p>The conversation died out before it could progress further as they dwarves approached the Mithril Factory. It quickly became apparent that there was <em>something</em> occurring within it. The video cut to the higher quality feed of the ones strapped to the children's head, revealing the familiar monolithic structure, which had had all its windows replaced with a golden stained glass.</p><p> </p><p>Loud crashes and muffled yelling could be heard from inside and every few second the windows would flash with light.</p><p> </p><p>"Well it looks like there are people in there after all," the girl who had been holding the crystal said, a note of accusation in her voice as she stared at the boy holding the camera.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! The website said that it would empty for the day before its opening tomorrow since it got a deep clean yesterday."</p><p> </p><p>A screech and then two distinct howls, obviously from different beings were heard.</p><p> </p><p>The kids glanced at each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Are we going to check it out?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh absolutely."</p><p> </p><p>The video cut again to the screen split into four separate panels, each showing a different angle of an already raging battle within the factory.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck," the youngest girl whispered under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>Many people had to pause the footage there to understand just what was happening in every part of the battle. The editors obviously hadn't had the skill to stitch the most relevant pieces of action into a consumable, cohesive order, so viewers were forced to split their attention between screens. Almost everyone had to watch the footage several times through to understand the complete details of the fight as the four panels painted an overwhelmingly chaotic picture that was hard to comprehend.</p><p> </p><p>The birds eye view from the rafters showed the clearest image of the giant canine/professor. The humanoid was clutching his head and groaning.</p><p> </p><p>"I am a god! You cannot control me."</p><p> </p><p>"False, Pretender," the mayor sneered from his spot on a raised stage which held a pure golden alter. He was clutching a wooden wolf statue in his hands which was glowing with a reddish light. "You made the mistake of treading the mortal world. Your power could never compare to the might of Sol or Helio. By tying yourself to this totem, you have allowed me to use you as my tool to ensure their dreams are reckoned."</p><p> </p><p>"Look," the professor said. "I <em>know </em>Helio. He wouldn't -"</p><p> </p><p>"Lies!" the mayor yelled. "Go finish the ritual like the mutt you are."</p><p> </p><p>The totem glowed brighter and a ripple shook the translucent wolf and it snapped, snarling as it stalked forward. The humanoid that was surrounded by it struggled but was ultimately pushed onwards towards the three poles in the centre of the factory surrounded by a ring of fire. Attached to the poles were the very recognisable figures of Tracker O'Shaughnessey, Ayda Aguefort and Rhaezella Starkterian. All three girls struggled harder as the wolf got closer.</p><p> </p><p>Around them, each of the Bad Kids was occupied by either a harvestman or one of the corn or light golems that were littering the factory. Their allies, a goliath, a dwarf on a skateboard, a tiefling and a half-orc, were all similarly distracted by their various fights as they attempted to advance fast enough to stop whatever gruesome scene that was about to occur.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait!" Rhaezella shrieked, her wings flapping uselessly behind her. "I remember you! You helped me escape the Upper Planes."</p><p> </p><p>The god - professor? -  swallowed heavily. "Yeah. I'm a friend of your mum's. When she mentioned you, I know I couldn't let you be held there."</p><p> </p><p>"Please," Ayda said. "You do not have to do this."</p><p> </p><p>Calyote grimaced. "I'm sorry girls. I really do. I don't have a choice."</p><p> </p><p>The wolf whined mournfully even as it bent down, its maw opening.</p><p> </p><p>There was a blur of red and then a blue explosion of light and the wolf went flying, crashing into the far wall. A camera lower down caught the truly fearsome sight of the Oracle herself standing beside a bright red motorcycle, her right fist clenched as the blue light of her iconic spell faded from it.</p><p> </p><p>There was a flurry of movement by the poles, Riz having already started freeing the girls even before Adaine had finished dealing with the god.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they were free, Ayda lifted her arm and sent an line of lightning shot towards the mayor, only to have it bounce off a sphere of light that appeared around him.</p><p> </p><p>The group of five glanced at each other for half a second, a message conversation obviously passing between them. Then they were on the move, Tracker shifting into a full wolf as she and Ayda split off towards where the giant wolf was only just picking itself off the ground. Riz sent a shot off towards the wolf, who growled at him for his efforts before he peeled off towards one of the five glowing daises that had risen up from the floor three seconds ago, managing to shoot another shot off, this time at the mayor, the attack once again deflected by his shield, before he grappled with the robed Harvestman standing behind it.</p><p> </p><p>The goons were beginning to thin out by this stage, Gorgug, Hargis and Toric knocking them aside like dominoes whilst Fabian, Josh and Ragh paved a pathway through the mob to the closest glowing dais, knocking it over.</p><p> </p><p>The mayor scowled at them but opened his golden book and began chanting in High Elvish Arcana.</p><p> </p><p>Within two hours of the video going up a full translation of what he had been saying was posted on Fantagram. He had been calling for the destruction of all heathens not loyal to the sun or corn god. The ritual was attempting to tear a hole between the Abyss and the Material Plane whilst providing protection for all those with the Helioc or Sol bible. Essentially allowing a demon free for all on every person in all of Spyre.</p><p> </p><p>Whilst Kristen, Adaine and Rhaezella made their way over to the mayor, a few well-placed Burning Hands clearing the way, the others cleared the rest of the daises.</p><p> </p><p>It took both Adaine and Rhaezella simultaneously casting a dispel magic to break the shield, their spells spinning together in a light blue and lilac swirl which cracked the sphere clean in two and causing the mayor to let out a scream of frustration.</p><p> </p><p>The three girls advanced on the mayor, who backed up, throwing a few spells at them. However, within the minute, Adaine managed to get close enough to land an Adaine's Furious Fists on him, which sent him sprawling backwards and knocked the book and statue out of his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Rhaezella scooped the statue up with Mage Hand and yelled, "Stop!", an action which immediately caused the large canine to freeze, poised with its mouth open as it was about to close around Tracker.</p><p> </p><p>Kristen lunged after the book, only to trip and go tumbling to the floor, the book sliding across the ground and coming to a slow stop in front a figure that had stepped out of the shadowy corner.</p><p> </p><p>Matthew Bennington stared down at the book at his feet, his gold hair reflecting the flickering torchlight around them like it in itself was a flame.</p><p> </p><p>Every figure in the room paused to look at him, staring down at the ritual as Saint Kristen Applebees lay sprawled a few feet away.</p><p> </p><p>"Give it up," Fig yelled. "We've already interrupted your ritual."</p><p> </p><p>And it was true. Fig herself had taken out a pedestal by herself, burnt bodies lying around it, as well as a few completely eviscerated ones that had the misfortune of being caught in the Shatter spell she had used to destroy it.</p><p> </p><p>Much to everyone's surprise, the mayor cackled.</p><p> </p><p>"You think my ritual was relying on those things?" he asked. "No, they were just a distraction. Pick up the book, son."</p><p> </p><p>Matthew glanced up at his father, pressing his lips together.</p><p> </p><p>The mayor's gaze hardened and his voice lowered an octave as he growled, "Do as I say."</p><p> </p><p>As he did, runes glowed around Ayda, Tracker and Rhaezella's throats, sending them to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"One more word," the mayor chuckled. "Just say it."</p><p> </p><p>Matthew hesitated.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't do it," Kristen pleaded, pusher herself slowly up onto her elbows. "You know it's wrong."</p><p> </p><p>The mayor let out another yell and sent out a wave of light that threw Fabian, Ragh and Josh back into the wall and away from where they had been flanking the boy.</p><p> </p><p>"Do it! Now! Before dawn can fully break!" the mayor yelled. "Do not fail us now. Right as we are about to bring about our vision! This is what your entire life has been designed for. You are chosen one."</p><p> </p><p>Matthew glanced down at the book but his gaze flickered upwards and locked with Kristen's.</p><p> </p><p>"So was she," he whispered only barely loud enough to be caught on camera by the dwarf who had crept out into the now frozen battlefield.</p><p> </p><p>Matthew looked up at his father, the man a spitting image of what the sophomore might look like in a few decades' time. It was if they are each looking through a mirror, seeing their past and future reflected back at them.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Dad," Matthew muttered right before he ripped the book in half.</p><p> </p><p>The mayor's face contorted into a dark, ugly fury, but his lunge is cut off before it can even properly start by a giant canine bowling him over.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Next Time – The Bad Kids Livestream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The livestream began with a fumble as Gorgug adjusted the selfie stick to a suitable length.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry guys," he mumbled as the footage steadied.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, let's try that again."</p><p> </p><p>He straightened his posture and plastered on a huge grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who's watching our livestream!"</p><p> </p><p>Fig bounced into frame, slinging an arm around his neck. "We're gonna show you all how we celebrate a win!"</p><p> </p><p>She reached out and took the selfie stick from Gorgug, pushing him forward as she walked towards a steadily growing amount of noise, her grin growing wider as she got closer. As the noise grew to a crescendo, she flipped the camera.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a shrimp party!" she announced, causing a cheer to rise up from the small crowd that had gathered.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone featured in the now infamous video from earlier that day (excluding Harvestman) was there, in addition to the Seven Maidens. All in various states of cohesion as they were either drunk on the many bottles of alcohol that were strewn around the side of the pool at Fabian's manor or the truly astounding number of buckets overflowing with shrimp.</p><p> </p><p>Gorgug let out a woop and jumped into the pool, splashing water everywhere and setting off around of shrieks as poor Riz was drenched and knocked off his floaty. When he came up, only his Minor Illusioned golden crab crown was still perfectly in place, his dark green hair plastered to the side of his face and accentuating the giddy grin on his face as he joined Zelda in lunging at Gorgug.</p><p> </p><p>The livestream continued showing their shenanigans for a few more minutes before Fig hed her hand out to Ayda, who was sittingon the side of the pool, beside a quiet Matthew Bennington.</p><p> </p><p>"I want a drink. I can answer a few questions on the way to get one. Do you want to come with me, babe?"</p><p> </p><p>"Always, my paramour," Ayda responded. As she got up, she patted, Matthew on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you like a drink?"</p><p> </p><p>The boy startled and glanced up at them, locking eyes with the camera before he glanced away.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm good thanks," he replied, though there was a grin pulling at his features as he looked at the wrestling match that was starting up between Katya and Gorgug.</p><p> </p><p>As Ayda and Fig moved into the kitchen, the camera caught Penny taking Ayda's spot next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, top question. What was up with Professor Calyote?"</p><p> </p><p>Ayda's eyes sparked with interest as she answered. "We have been informed that he is a trickster god of chaos who tied himself to that statue so that he could roam across the Material Plane indefinitely without losing power. Unfortunately, that left him open to the vulnerability of being trapped by mortals. Not to worry, though. I am working with my father, the Oracle and the Archmage to hide and protect his totem."</p><p> </p><p>Fig squinted as she read the next question.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, he was seen with Jace," she confirmed. "No, it wasn't something sketchy. I don't know if I'm allowed to announce this, but Jace <em>was </em>investigated and cleared by the Rangers and the Fallinel Intelligence. He was cleared of any wrongdoing. They were meeting for a -"</p><p> </p><p>She cut herself off and then cleared her throat. "They were just meeting up."</p><p> </p><p>They opened the door and bounced into the kitchen, Fig turning it back to the front camera so she could film Ayda walking in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>However, both the video and Ayda froze as Fabian, Ragh and Josh all looked around from where they had been sitting at the kitchen counter, leaning very close together.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Fig, Ayda, I didn't know you'd be coming in here," Fabian stammered, his cheeks pinking. Both Ragh and Josh glanced at him with matching fond smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"We were just grabbing some soda to mix with the vodka," Ayda explained.</p><p> </p><p>Fabian's cheeks got darker. "Yeah, of course. You know where it is."</p><p> </p><p>Ayda nodded and scrambled to complete her task.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they were outside again, Fig and Ayda glanced at each other and promptly burst into giggles as they linked hands and strolled back towards the party, taking the long way through the garden.</p><p> </p><p>Their giggles only got louder as they stumbled upon a pool lounge that had been pulled away so that it was sitting under the shade of a particularly large tree.</p><p> </p><p>Curled up on it were Adaine and Rhaezella, both of them sleeping, a single beer bottle and a half full bucket of shrimp sitting on the ground beside them.</p><p> </p><p>Both Ayda and Fig clamped hands over their mouths and hurried along, exchanging giddy grins once they finally got back to the pool area.</p><p> </p><p>"We have gossip!" Fig called, as she set the camera down and flounced over to wear most of the partyers were sprawled on the lawn, exhausted from their water fight.</p><p> </p><p>Ayda paused to ensure that the crystal was set up in a stable position, her gaze getting caught on a corner of the screen as she scanned a question.</p><p> </p><p>"What's happens now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I guess that's for the professionals to figure out. Though, my father did mention the fact that several of his old acquaintances had 'come to town' to sort things out. So, this will either go very well or spectacularly badly."</p><p> </p><p>Ayda glanced behind her as Fig called her name. When she turned to back to the camera she was smiling softly.</p><p> </p><p>"But that is a concern for a later date. For now, we enjoy what we have."</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is for the Dimension 20 Big Bang</p><p>The lovely crayfishcoffee over on tumblr did a fanart piece that corresponds to this. They posted it on Twitter here https://twitter.com/crayfishcoffee/status/1344428688557957121.</p><p>Also great thanks to my betas Emma who goes by lucretia-enthusiast on tumblr and Gabs!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>